btshalflifegarrysmodayaseeriandrinfan2003fandomcom-20200214-history
Early 2017
Early 2017 was one of the worst moments of Windows Supporter's life and also his friends' lifes in 2017. It was from January 2017 to May 2017. Early 2017 is responsible for Windows Supporter liking MLP until he unliked MLP in Late 2017, This is also infamous for cringy WNRs and cringy NROSes with the Windows NT 5.1 sound. Reasons why it sucks: (According to the pinned post of Early 2017 Sucks) *. Because Windows Supporter used to like MLP since December 2014. *. We created WNR cringy ideas to make WNR die and WNR died. *. Windows Supporter Shipped with Rainbow Dash because He's lazy to find a anime girl with black hair and tied hair. *. I Shipped with Sunny Flare because i'm was cringy before i shipped with Ayase. *. Windows NT 5.1 WNR sounds are cringy and overrated. *. And Lulu Ada insulted us. *. Emirhan started to make MLP ideas and cartoon ideas. *. MLP is the most hated show in 2011. *. Crybaby terms (like WAA or more) and grounded threats are cringy. And we used crybaby terms and grounded threats in Early 2017. *. Matthew used MLP wallpaper in upgrading Windows 2000 to Whistler 2475 video because of Matthew's Internet lost. *. Valy Jean comes back with Fornea Carmen and fake accounts of him. *. Matthew made his shitty MLP art since 2016. *. Rainbow Dash brings her retarded friend Santiago Monroy León to us. *. Sunny Flare is a grounder. *. I used Sunny Flare in Garry's Mod before. *. Mario had a cancer ship which is Mario x Cruz Ramirez. The reason why Mario x Cruz Ramirez is cancer is because Mario is not a car. *. Mario started to make cringy ideas. *. Matthew's WNR become cringy since Episode 12 Part 3. And he stopped it since he started Episode 14. *. MLP characters aren't humans (Xiao Qiao said). *. Matthew created his profile picture with MLP. *. Sunny Flare favorite OSes are wrong. *. Windows Cruz Ramirez is cancelled. *. Creating cringy polls with MLP characters (used to like MLP not to hate) *. A faker of Matthew putted cringy OS specs. And his real OS doesn't have cringy stuff. *. My oldest profile picture icons are cringy. *. I joined to that cringy community called Crystal Prep Academy since 2015. *. MLP fags impersonated MLP characters in Google+. *. I created pictures of Sunny Flare. *. Santiago Monroy León betrayed us. *. Old comments made in Early 2017 are cringy. *. Grounded threats are old. *. My old cringy intro has MLP pictures. *. I made cringy art on deviantART but i stopped making cringy art and i'm now focusing non-MLP art.. *. I make cringy commissions on deviantART but i stopped and closed these commissions forever. *. And i raged like a 6 year old to my haters back in Early 2017. *. Diapers jokes are annoying, cringy, disgusting and shitty. *. Sunny Flare acts like a retard. *. We thinked good users and bad users existed. (Good and bad users doesn't exist. No offense) *. Sunny Flare.exe is a bad hellspawn. *. Windows Supporter OS looks cringy because Matthew is lazy. *. Baris Berat Balci have cringy roleplays. *. Mario shipped with Indigo Zap. *. Matthew saw in Valy Jean comments about his stolen logo. *. I spammed with Sunny Flare. *. Santiago deletes communities created by us. *. MLP bootscreen sucks. What early MLP fans must do now: *. All WNR and NROS makers must shut down all MLP and cartoon ideas. *. Only use Windows NT 5.1/NT XP for End-of-Life versions. *. Stop ruining WNR and NROS with MLP and Clorox bleach ideas. *. Delete all impersonated MLP accounts.